


Yellow T-shirt and Red Bathrobe

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything can happen when one's still half asleep - Seb, for instance, acquires a new, bright yellow T-shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow T-shirt and Red Bathrobe

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: wearing each other clothes

Barely awaken, Sebastian pulled a fresh T-shirt through his head. He yawned broadly and padded to the kitchen, scratching his head and ruffling his already dishevelled hair. He put the kettle on and prepared his mug (two teaspoons of coffee). The truth was that Seb started to function properly only after his first cup of coffee. Still yawning, he poured hot water into his mug and breathed the strong and rich aroma.

Sipping his coffee, he sat at the table and looked through the window; the sky was clear and bright blue, indicating a beautiful and sunny day. But it wasn’t the wonderful weather that caught Sebastian’s attention.

He noticed his reflection in the window pane. Oh God, he looked _terrible_. Hair in a mess, eyes still puffy from sleep; his face was covered with greyish stubble, its colour highlighted by the bright yellow T-shirt he was wearing.

 _Curious business with this T-shirt,_ Seb thought, studying his reflection. He didn’t remember buying it, but it seemed familiar and fit him perfectly. The colour was a bit unusual, though. Treating the whole T-shirt monologue as one of those strange morning thoughts, Sebastian shrugged and returned to his coffee.

He had washed his mug and started mixing pancake batter when he heard quiet steps in the living room. Jim was standing at the door, yawning and rubbing his eyes; Seb’s red bathrobe was hanging loosely on his shoulders, its edges pooling on the floor at James’ feet.

 _Morning, Jimmy,_ Seb smiled at the sight of the mass of Jim’s dark hair.

‘Mor-aaah... Sebby,’ James yawned, stretching his arms.

 _I’m making pancakes,_ the blond continued, _Do you want-_

‘Oh, you’re wearing my pyjama T-shirt,’ Jim interrupted, tilting his head, ‘I was wondering where it was.’

 _Wha-_ Seb looked down on the T-shirt and it hit him. It was Jim’s pyjama T-shirt, oversized and comfortable and soft and definitely Jim’s. Sebastian felt blush creeping on his cheeks. He looked at his friend sheepishly.

_I’m sorry, Jim. I’m going to wash it and give it back._

‘What? No, it’s fine, Sebby,’ Jim shook his head; there was a slight flush on his cheeks, ‘I looks better on you anyway. And,’ he added quickly, ‘I constantly borrow your bathrobe,’ he mumbled wrapping himself in the soft red fabric. ‘I’ll pass on pancakes, though; I don’t feel like eating.’


End file.
